Behind The Scene : Bonghamzzi
by wythcy
Summary: [SOONHOON] "Story behind Bonghamzzi appearance." Yaoi Boyslove


Kisah ini dimulai di salah satu ruangan dalam gedung Pledis. Ruang latihan yang khusus untuk dipakai oleh anak kesayangan mereka, SEVENTEEN. Tempat itu sebenarnya sudah sepi, sebab waktu sudah beranjak tengah malam. Namun, di dalam sana masih ada seseorang yang tengah bergelut dengan seperangkat PC dan aplikasi menggambar. Kwon Soonyoung, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Hoshi, leader performance team.

Mata sipit pemuda 21 tahun itu berpendar dengan raut serius. Jemarinya tak henti bergerak luwes di atas mouse, berpolah seolah ia adalah seorang desainer grafis papan atas dengan karya setara lukisan Leonardo Da Vinci, dan tentu saja ia bukan. Hanya saja Soonyoung ingin membuat sesuatu yang hebat dari imajinasinya, dan karyanya ini akan ia persembahkan untuk CARAT dan –yah, seseorang.

" Ah– aku tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan ini. Ayolah, sedikit lagi." Gumam Soonyoung sembari matanya bergerak-gerak fokus mengikuti goresan kursor di layar monitor.

Tak lama berselang, seorang pemuda lainnya masuk ke ruangan tempat Soonyoung bersibuk diri. Kaki yang tak begitu panjang itu membawa tubuh mungilnya mendekati satu-satunya penghuni ruang tersebut sebelum ia masuk. Dahinya sempat mengernyit heran melihat Soonyoung yang terlihat serius bersekutu dengan PC di hadapannya.

 _'tumben sekali anak itu tidak latihan.Apa ia sedang main game?'_ pikirnya.

"Soon, sedang apa kau?" akhirnya pemuda mungil itu memutuskan untuk bertanya begitu ia sampai tepat di belakang Soonyoung.

"OH! Ya Tuhan!" Sementara itu, Soonyoung yang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya langsung berjengit kaget ketika suara itu menyapa telinganya, sebab ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang tempat si penanya berdiri menatap bingung ke arahnya. " –Eh, ternyata Jihoonie ku ehehe" dan Soonyoung menyengir senang begitu melihat kekasihnya yang datang. "Kamu sudah selesai Hoon? Sudah mau pulang?" imbuhnya.

Lee Jihoon atau Woozi yang dimaksud sebagai kekasih Soonyoung hanya mengangguk ringan, "Kau sendiri belum mau pulang ?" tanyanya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi! Aku akan menyelesaikan gambarku dulu setelah itu kita pulang bersama, okay ? Aku hanya tinggal memberi sedikit warna kok ehehe kau mau lihat tidak ?" kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon yang penasaran pun mengambil posisi lebih dekat tepat di samping Soonyoung. Matanya yang tak kalah minimalis memperhatikan gambar yang dibuat kekasihnya. Ia lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. Sebab gambar yang terpampang di layar monitor itu sedikit absurd – menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak ? Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah gambar seekor hamster, bersayap, dan memegang caratbong. Hamster ? Bersayap ? Ya, itu poin anehnya. Sejak kapan hamster punya sayap ?

"Soon, imajinasimu sudah keterlaluan." Tukasnya sambil menatap Soonyoung aneh.

Soonyoung sendiri justru kembali menyengir hingga matanya menghilang. Ia tahu alasan Jihoon menyebut imajinasinya keterlaluan setelah kekasihnya itu melihat gambar yang ia buat. Bukannya membalas perkataan Jihoon, pemuda itu justru menarik kekasihnya untuk duduk di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka. Beruntung tinggi mereka berbeda cukup jauh, jadi pandangannya tidak akan tertutupi. "Jihoonie harus mendengar apa arti gambar ini." Katanya ketika Jihoon hendak beranjak.

 _'-Ah punya kekasih yang keras kepala itu susah diajak romantis sedikit.'_

Helaan nafas Jihoon terdengar, kemudian ia memilih untuk bersandar pada tubuh Soonyoung, dan membiarkan satu tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi melingkari pinggangnya.

 _'-Ralat, kalau sudah jinak, dia manis kok.'_

Soonyoung berdehem pelan sebelum ia memulai penjelasannya. "Baiklah, sekarang seniman ternama, Kwon Soonyoung akan memberikan presentasi mengenai mahakaryanya kepada mungilnya yang imut dan menggemaskan se – "

Belum selesai ucapan pembukanya, Soonyoung justru mendapat sundulan keras di dagu, hadiah dari Jihoon. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong dan jelaskan saja apa maksud gambarmu yang absurd ini sebelum kau kutinggal sendirian dan dimakan bibi hantu penunggu toilet!" ancam si mungil.

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh hambar dan memutuskan untuk serius pada penjelasannya, "Jadi Hoon, gambarku tidak absurd, kalau kamu mau tahu. Ini ada maknanya, tahu!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Bagiku ini absurd !"

Soonyoung mendelik mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang bermulut pedas itu. Dengan cepat, ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi gembil Jihoon, "makanya aku akan memberitahumu sayang." Tukasnya. Meninggalkan semu merah merona di wajah Jihoon.

"Hamster, kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau aku dan hamster itu sama, jadi hamsternya adalah aku. Sayap peri, aku memberikannya sayap peri karena Jihoonieku yang tersayang ini adalah peri. Selain itu aku sudah memberikannya nama, Bonghamzzi. Dia akan jadi temannya Bongbongie,anaknya Mingyu, karena dia adalah anak kita." Jelas Soonyoung dengan wajah berseri bangga akan imajinasinya. "Bagaimana ? Keren kan ?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah wajah Jihoon.

Di sisi lain, wajah Jihoon memerah setelah mendengar penjelasan Soonyoung. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau prihatin dengan imajinasi aneh kekasihnya itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar kalimat 'karena dia adalah anak kita' dari mulut Soonyoung. Sumpah demi apapun, Jihoon malu sekali mendengarnya. "A- apanya yang keren ? Sudah ku bilang imajinasimu berlebihan Soon!" – ya , tsundere seperti biasanya.

Soonyoung cemberut, "Hoon-ah, jahat sekali!" protesnya. "Tinggal bilang 'Soonyoungie, kamu romantis sekali. Aku mencintaimu, ayo kita buat Bbonghamzzi jadi nyata!' apa susahnya, sih ?" keluh pemuda sipit itu.

Mendengar racauan menyebalkan dari mulut Soonyoung, membuat kaki Jihoon gatal untuk mendarat di atas kaki pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Dengan keras, dan tekanan maksimal. Yang pasti itu cukup sangat sakit untuk membuat Soonyoung menjerit.

"HOON-AH! JARI KAKI KU PATAH SEMUA!"

"TERSERAH!"

– dan Soonyoung bungkam. Ia memilih kembali fokus pada PCnya, melanjutkan memberi warna pada caratbong. Sesekali terdengar ringisan dari bibirnya begitu rasa nyeri berdenyut datang dari kakinya yang diinjak Jihoon.

Sementara itu Jihoon merasa tidak enak ketika melihat Soonyoung diam setelah ia injak dan teriaki. Ia jadi khawatir kalau-kalau Soonyoung marah dan mengabaikannya.

"Soon, kamu marah ?" cicit Jihoon.

Namun, Soonyoung tak menyahut. Entah memang tidak mendengar atau justru benar-benar marah dan berniat mengabaikan Jihoon. Lead vocal Seventeen itu jadi panik sendiri. Jujur saja, Jihoon paling tidak suka diabaikan, rasanya tidak nyaman, apalagi jika yang mengabaikan adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Takut-takut Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih wajah Soonyoung untuk ia bawa mendekat ke arah wajahnya sendiri. Mengabaikan ekspresi bingung Soonyoung, Jihoon justru mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis yang singkat pada bilah bibir leader performance team itu. "Soonyoungie, jangan abaikan aku!" tuturnya pelan, matanya berbinar sesal mengarah tepat kepada mata sipit sang kekasih.

Sedangkan sosok yang Jihoon khawatirkan justru bertambah bingung melihat polah kekasihnya. Meski ia senang karena baru saja mendapat ciuman, tapi tetap saja kalimat Jihoon membawa tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, "Siapa yang mengabaikanmu, sayangku? Hm?" tanyanya sembari mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang si mungil, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya.

Jihoon sendiri merengut, bibirnya maju beberapa mili dengan kepala merunduk. "Kau. Siapa lagi ?" adunya sedih sekaligus sebal karena merasa Soonyoung berpura-pura tidak sadar diri. Jemarinya yang lentik memelintir ujung baju yang ia kenakan.

Soonyoung tersenyum gemas, dia suka sekali ketika Jihoon bertingkah seperti ini. "Kapan aku mengabaikanmu, hm?"

"Tadi. Aku bertanya apa kau marah, tapi Soonyoung tidak menoleh atau menyahut sama sekali." Ujar Jihoon setelah ia mendongak.

Kekehan ringan terdengar dari Soonyoung, ia kemudian mengecup bibir Jihoon dan memberikan dua tiga lumatan sebelum melepaskannya. "Maafkan aku. Kurasa aku terlalu fokus sampai tidak mendengarmu." Jelasnya.

"Jadi kau tidak marah, kan ?" Jihoon memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak." Tegas Soonyoung. "Tadi aku hanya terlalu fokus menyelesaikan gambarku dan menguploadnya ke instagram." Tambahnya.

Jihoon menghela nafas lega, "Ugh! Ku pikir kau ma – Tunggu! Kau bilang apa ? Menguploadnya ? Gambar itu kau upload ?!" dan menjerit panik akhirnya.

Sementara itu Soonyoung hanya tersenyum bodoh, "Iya, hehehe. Habisnya aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menyenangkan CARAT, khususnya pasukan HoWoo. Kamu tahu sendiri kan bagaimana senangnya mereka saat aku mengupload foto kita berdua kemarin? Jadi kurasa tidak masalah menambah kesenangan mereka."

Jihoon mengabaikan penjelasan Soonyoung dan memilih untuk meraih ponsel kekasihnya diatas meja. Begitu ia selesai memasukkan sandi pengaman, laman instagram yang menampilkan foto berisi gambar yang Soonyoung buat. Matanya langsung mengarah pada caption yang Soonyoung ketik dan bernafas lega setelah membacanya. Setidaknya kali ini caption yang Soonyoung buat tidak menebar spoiler seperti yang kemarin. Anak itu terlalu bocor.

"Aku penasaran, apakah mereka berhasil memecahkan kode kali ini." Suara Soonyoung kembali terdengar, "Bagaimana menurutmu Hoon? Apa mereka akan berhasil ?" tanyanya begitu Jihoon menghadapnya kembali.

Namun, bukannya jawaban, toyoran di pelipis yang justru ia dapatkan. "Berhentilah menebar kode-kode seperti ini. Kamu mau CEO Han dan Seungcheol Hyung melemparmu dari atap Pledis ?" dan ditambah omelan Jihoon.

Soonyoung langsung merengut sebal, "Apa salahnya ? Kan aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan anak kita pada Carat. Mingyu saja boleh memperkenalkan anaknya, masa aku tidak? Itu tidak adil!" protesnya.

"Anak kepalamu!" ketus Jihoon. "Sejak kapan kau punya anak ?!"

"Jihoon-ah! Bonghamzzi akan terluka mendengar ibunya bicara seperti itu!" dan Soonyoung memasang ekspresi terluka.

Wajah Jihoon memerah mendengarnya, antara malu dan kesal. Ia kemudian melepas rengkuhan Soonyoung dari pinggangnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang itu beserta Soonyoung yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Jihoonie mau kemana?" seru Soonyoung sembari bergegas mematikan PC dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"PULANG!" tandas Jihoon.

"Sayang, tunggu aku! Bukannya kita akan pulang bersama?!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Pulang saja sendiri!"

"Sayang, jangan begitu!"

"Aku bukan sayangmu!"

*

Pada akhirnya mereka tetap pulang bersama meski Soonyoung harus rela diabaikan Jihoon sepanjang jalan, dan mendapatkan tendangan di tulang keringnya ketika mencuri kecupan di bibir si mungil untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Ya, ucapkan salam pada Bonghamzzi.

 **-SELESAI-**

 _Sadarkah kalian kalau Bonghamzzi anaknya SoonHoon ?_

DIY, July 11th 2017.


End file.
